1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning method, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of cleaning an inside of a process chamber of a substrate processing apparatus, there is a cleaning method performed by supplying a cleaning gas into a process chamber through a nozzle configured to supply a processing gas for processing a substrate.